


噩梦钟声

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Byrgenwerth, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 是亚楠居民又敬又怕，人人都爱的劳伦斯！
Relationships: Others/Laurence
Kudos: 6





	噩梦钟声

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/gifts).



  
亚楠铸币厂的后门通往拜尔金沃斯，这是教会严防死守的秘密，或许是这段路途根本不适合常人取道，以及路途中的风景，形似半人类半兽类的累累骸骨、地下浸满焦油的池塘、损毁的古钟楼……本身就有问题。错综复杂的密道只是亚楠恶魔文化的一个缩影，随着铸币厂倒闭，地下遗迹变得无人问津了，但是市民们会听到从地底古建筑里传来钟声，和教堂大钟的质感不同，那种沉闷的声音里带有沥青的气味。

拜尔金沃斯是亚楠本地人创办的学府，一方面它证明亚楠拥有与同时代相匹配的先进之风，但是这股先进似乎过了头，它令人不禁恐惧，想象亚楠的古老血统曾把触角伸到过哪些更遥远的地方。拜尔金沃斯的领导者威廉大师近些年来从不露面，据说他现在依然穿着老学究爱穿的精致礼服大衣，但为了适合他那畸变的身体，大衣不得不做出剪裁上的让步，他的健康每况愈下，每日缅怀逝去的爱徒，学院也关上了大门，拦住村间小道，拒绝访客。

威廉大师的爱徒，劳伦斯是名地道的亚楠绅士，年少时他沉迷研究亚楠古籍，在威廉大师的教导下，为自己的血统和信仰感到自豪。后来他加入神秘学领域，立志复兴古老的神血教会。于是一切都从拜尔金沃斯开始了，长者发出讯息，要他们探索诡异的深海巨物和受诅咒的村庄。有段时间，劳伦斯每天在大教堂忏悔：“怪就怪在这一路上引人入胜的好东西，顺风顺水的事情太多了。”

那时候亚楠的经济非常不景气，居民们日子过得惨淡无光，劳伦斯和拜尔金沃斯的同僚们带来了诸多祭祀仪式和咒文，带领他们崇拜一些比基督教更好的神灵，会回应他们的祈祷，最重要的是他们带来了血疗。血疗的传播引来无数外乡人涌入亚楠，教会又购买了中心区所有的民宅和礼拜堂进行扩建，城市一时兴旺起来。

助理主教阿梅利亚上任以后，翻出来很多教会的死账，一时间根本查不清楚资金流水，但劳伦斯主教却拿出谜一般数量的金币，告诫她不必担心。

阿梅利亚心怀疑惑，她去调查亚楠编年史，上面记载劳伦斯主教在当局的帮助下，头等大事是摧毁边境一个信奉恶魔的村庄，信息中含糊其辞地提到怪异疾病与集中营，措辞模糊不清，仿佛这给教会带来了耻辱。上面还说，许多亚楠和非亚楠的自由主义者对屠村事件提出过异议，但劳伦斯拿出决定性的证据以后，呼声很快变得消极了。多年来只有教会刺客布拉多仍在孜孜不倦地接受各路采访，向外界揭露治愈教会的恶行，他是个公认的精神病人。

血疗泛滥，传染性的噩梦席卷亚楠，梦境开始对现实产生影响，教会立刻颁布法令，称之为“神迹降临”。亚楠极少会有人提出异议，还有一群人，他们爱主教胜过爱家人，为了讨好劳伦斯可以举报任何不妥的家伙。在亚楠人眼中，劳伦斯执政期是真正的神血复兴，自他死后三权分立，疯子米寇拉什将大家拉进有去无回的噩梦，那才是真的完了。

最早受到导师的命令，劳伦斯主持研究渔村找到的东西，后来他痛斥拜尔金沃斯掩耳盗铃，决定自己发掘真相。他从格曼处得知亚楠地下的秘密，让格曼率领以探墓为主要目的的猎人，后来劳伦斯扩大了规模，又让路德维希组织多支队伍进入先民墓地。但是无法摆脱旧观念的亚楠人将盗墓视作洪水猛兽，路德维希明面上兼任教会猎人团团长，他们光明正大地宣称猎人是效命于劳伦斯一人的骑士阶层。

在劳伦斯生命中的最后时光，他从教会猎人团中抽调出秘密团体“持钟人”，这跟劳伦斯意识中沉沉的钟声有关。路德维希记得很清楚，主教的精神状态和健康都在恶化，劳伦斯从不使用注射，而是直接喝下大量血疗用的原液，他非常狂躁，沉溺于梦中的时刻越来越频繁，没人知道他在联络哪名远方的古神。

“劳伦斯主教早就跟恶魔做交易，献祭了大家的灵魂”、“他想在亚楠重现第二个小渔村”……等等论调路德维希没少听人抱怨，但这些都是不正确的，劳伦斯一开始就没准备跟古神混血，让居民生育古神残障的孩子，也对超越常理的知识没有执念。他看上的只有教会为亚楠带来的利益，他总是站在传统和民众的角度考虑事情，路德维希正是深深了解着他，对于旁人猜测的所谓真实，他不从打算相信。

喑哑的晚钟响起，最近劳伦斯频繁前往大教堂做祷告。在他祷告的时候要有猎人在门外把守，禁止任何人干扰。众所周知现在有幸护卫劳伦斯，得到他全然信任的只有持钟人，经过特训的他们能够给主教带来片刻的安宁。

制造持钟人是劳伦斯独享的秘密。教会刺客布拉多的故事之一，讲的是劳伦斯将忠诚的猎人集合起来，喂给他们一种蓝色的药剂。至于这种药剂到底是怎么来的，劳伦斯从神秘的献祭仪式中，召唤到了一批陨石和活的古神，他们用作献祭的东西代价极大，令人惊骇，在此略过不谈。古神就降落在亚楠高地的一块山尖上，随后教会上层区依山而建，凌驾大教堂和城镇之上。

更有甚者，从上层区上锁的露台往下看，主祭坛尽收眼底，神像都变得渺小。一道视线经常从高台投到祭坛前，落到主祭坛祷告的主教身上，观察劳伦斯的紧张、落寞、歇斯底里和发狂的突变。显然，治愈教会的创始者已经遗忘了教旨和祝词，也不是在拼命苟活，他有个无形的敌人躲在暗处，而他的血液背叛了他，让他落得看上去不堪一击。

召唤到的陨石被劳伦斯种在花园的泥土里，不久后他手中出现了诡异的蓝色液体，但梦魇派将劳伦斯抄底时，掘地三尺根本没有发现陨石，只是周围的泥土和植被都洋溢着怪异的色彩。

喝下蓝色液体的猎人皮肤开始发出微光，让他们的躯壳像幽灵一样无常，劳伦斯带去的大多数猎人在高浓度的试剂作用下，程度不一地出现内脏衰竭，死亡的方式难以名状，解剖出来的猎人尸体内部已经腐化成灰色，又干又硬，缺乏血液。即便是存活的人，也以一种病态的方式长得巨大且畸形，而被灌入药物之后，他们都会冷漠地遵从劳伦斯的命令。

有证据表明，劳伦斯在拿他们喂养一种特殊的寄生虫，跟横行亚楠的血疗寄生虫和小渔村带回的品种都不一样，副作用十分剧烈。劳伦斯认为他对寄生虫控制得当，不需要向民众解释寄生虫的存在，人的寿命过于有限，根本观察不到寄生虫成形，何况多数人早早把人生托付给梦境了。

即使主教的身心残破不堪，已是受古神侵蚀的奴仆，但他从未打算置身事外。劳伦斯的情况有些复杂，他柔和的嗓音已经变得嘶哑，身材瘦得令人担忧，他不会狩猎，未曾拿武器对付古神，可身上却少不了大片的血迹，总是忙忙碌碌，来去如风。

他并不情愿为某一个神做事，居民常常看到他精神亢奋地实验新咒语，祈求新的神明降临。劳伦斯一直在寻神，为此烧毁了不肯妥协的旧亚楠，承建新亚楠，腾出房间来招待行踪诡秘的客人，居民看不见这些客人，却能在街道的软泥上发现奇怪的脚印或是拖行痕迹，晚间听见簌簌的吮吸声，新修的建筑总是出现缺口，木板和石柱毫无征兆地砸到地上。

凡是信教的亚楠人都愿意为劳伦斯保守这些秘密，远离好奇打量的外乡人，特别有心的人会得到大笔封口费，在劳伦斯挑起古神间的斗争后，他承诺遵纪守法的市民将得到猎人的保护。

作为最早使用神血制品的人，劳伦斯的体内时刻有一团燃烧的野火，烈酒和任何致幻的药剂都无法驯服，劳伦斯开始服用其他类型的神血加以缓解，这让他的情况更糟糕了，煎熬已经持续了数年。他亲身试验神血的姿态让教众为之折服，不管在劳伦斯生前还是死后，亚楠的猎人黑市都有一道风景，有渠道的人搞来用劳伦斯血液做成的银弹，高价拍卖。

每名应召唤而来的旧神和异星神，都有兴致跟荒唐的主教制造神子，恶意地考验他的侍奉是否纯真，用奇形怪状的器官贯穿劳伦斯体内不存在的腔道，把他从死亡的梦中惊醒。也让他不得不用宽大的衣袍掩饰身孕，古神的肉块不到两个月就完全成熟，劳伦斯在阵痛中被迫产下畸形胎儿，若无其事地当做礼物赠送给拜伦金沃斯的老师。

“持钟人”成立的时机正值暴动，暴动的理由倒不是叛乱，而是在劳伦斯公开露面日益减少后，一大群失去理智、供血不足的居民围住大教堂，要求参见主教和讨要神血供给，劳伦斯在高大而扭曲的蓝色仆人组成的墙壁后面，看着冲进大门的恶心暴民被砸成一滩肉泥。

他吩咐阿梅利亚将库存的神血稀释，放市民领受圣餐，然后他继续走进大教堂进行每日祷告。他记不起任何由他自己整理书写的祷告词，记忆和情感都被未知力量蚕食了，但他依旧镇定，他要蓝色的行刑人敲响神圣的大钟，随他一同祈祷。

代表星空的钟声在他耳中渐渐化为寻常的聒噪，有一次行刑人没听他的话，他彻底与大神切断联结了。

劳伦斯用日益浑浊的瞳孔瞧着他的造物，持钟人匍匐在主教的脚边，在极为勉强的一道命令下，他用灰白的巨手抓起主教，几乎把他捏碎，劳伦斯只发出了细微的叫声。持钟人撕开他裹得严丝合缝的白色教会斗篷和高级礼服，发现一具绮丽且堕落的肉体，

劳伦斯冷冰冰的肉体充满了血腥气，分布着不健康的腐坏皮肤，创口透出赤红的怪异色泽，在他满是划痕和妊娠纹的腹部下面，有正常男子的阴茎和两个异于常人的软烂小洞。劳伦斯就是用这具被神改造，濒临崩溃的身体达成着各种愿望，构建他年少时想象的亚楠。

他的脸上少有表情，通常只有狡黠的微笑和矫作的温和，好像一只接受了反人类教导却故作驯良的野兽。一名灵魂扭曲的丑陋持钟人将他的肩膀按在教堂的地面上，另一双戴着手套，柔软的怪手分开他毫无反抗的双腿，向上折叠，持钟人俯下身，暗无天日的头盔孔洞里伸出了黏乎的海洋触须，缠住劳伦斯的手臂、大腿，玩弄隐藏在阴茎到肛口间的雌穴。劳伦斯脸上带着漠然的神情，当压住他的持钟人垂下头，几根触须探入他的带着血渍的口中，劳伦斯张着嘴，有声地吸吮起来。与此同时，身下的持钟人已经从严格装备的盔甲下，取出长着脓包和未知菌种的肿胀阳具插入他的雌穴。

他们反复轮流贯穿劳伦斯身上的孔洞，将他举到头顶，用触须挤满他的子宫和肠道，腹部高高隆起如同孕期，带出时肿胀的器官仍在持续不断地射着严重污秽的透明液体，直到只剩一层肉皮。劳伦斯躺在这些由他肚子里流出的液体组成的小水泊中，就像躺在腐坏的星空中心。

他靠寄生虫的污秽维持了最后的一丝理性，后来他走入大门再没出来，教众们发现他时，劳伦斯躺在祭坛上沉静酣睡，神血滴落在他口中，但他全身燃烧，已是头野兽。  


The end

我很欣慰，这些天来，我发现虔诚、高尚、有信仰的男人和女人比比皆是，我们需要这些人的提醒，来重申一个驱策我们亚楠人和异乡人的观念和原则，即我们不会满足于现实世界，而要有更深刻的认识，那就是热切地寻求传统的启发，只有谦卑地接受大神的赐福，才能理解何为永无餮足的自由。

——摘自劳伦斯在旧亚楠的演说


End file.
